


Egobang drabble

by gamegrumpsfanimated



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Egobang - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, two nerds playing a horror game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:24:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamegrumpsfanimated/pseuds/gamegrumpsfanimated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Arin play some horror game. Dan gets scared to all hell and Arin's a piece of shit about this.</p>
<p>I don't know what this is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Egobang drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, I wrote this under twenty minutes because I was like, man, I really need some Dan getting scared by a horror game and Arin being a piece of shit about it. So this happen. No beta, all mistakes are my own, constructive criticism is welcome. Hope y'all enjoy.

 

"Awh, Dan, are you scared?" Dan groans, rolling his eyes at Arin's teasing tone when he asks the question. They're playing a stupid horror game, since it's been a long day and Arin was so inclined to make Danny suffer more than he should on Game Grumps, and here he is, shit-eating grin on his face as he asks that lame question. Dan glares at him because, of fucking  _ course  _ he's scared, they're playing a top-ranked horror game and Arin just grins right back at him. Dan loves him, but he also wants to punch his face in now.

"No, I'm not scared." Danny answers belatedly. "I'm just trying to get through this stupid game so I can go home without strangling you."

Arin blows a kiss, focusing back on the game. "Love you too, Danny. But seriously, I don't understand why you're shitting your pants about this- look, it's not even scary. There's a friendly ghost at the end of the hallway there." He points to the screen, walking towards the ghost in the game that is definitely  _ not friendly. _

"Arin, I swear to god," Dan covers his face with a hand, groaning. "Look, this isn't  _ Casper the Friendly Ghost _ , turn around and walk the other way. Open the door." Arin just laughs, continues to ignore what Dan's trying to get him to do.

"Dude, look, he's even floating towards us. Do you think he wants to chat? I'm gonna go and see." He says, continuing to stalk down the too-long hallway in the game. The lights flicker on and off before shutting off into darkness completely and Dan can't help that he sinks back into the plush of the couch just a little bit.

And the ghost grabs the character by the shoulders, lets out a fucking  _ hellscreech  _ and then the character is left there, paralyzed for several seconds before Arin is able to turn around and run in the opposite direction. He's laughing the whole time, laughs harder when he hears Dan's little whimper of objection.

"Come on, so what? He just doesn't want to warm up to us yet. Maybe the other ghosts are friendly." Arin snorts, looking like he's having a goddamn field day with this. Dan squints.

"Arin, when have there ever been friendly ghosts in any horror game? When has there ever been a ghost that wanted to talk about the most recent episodes of Game of Thrones rather than rip your guts out?" Dan comments, dryly. Arin chuckles, shaking his head.

"I don't know of any, but there is one out there, I'm sure. Actually, no, there is this game with some friendly ghosts, it was called Corpse Party or something." Arin trails off, starting to talk about some game he vaguely remembers playing, and Dan can only pay attention to half of it, focusing on not shitting his pants whenever something pops out in the game  unexpectedly . Arin giggles at him every time it happens, ribbing him extra hard. Dan fakes a pout, and Arin mimics it.

They go on like this for probably too long for a Game Grumps episode, his watch reading 10:30 PM when Dan checks. Arin is enthralled in this story he's telling about a friend he had who fucked with a ouji board and is now, in his words, "dead or whatever".

"Dude totally died, I think." Arin says, mostly focusing on the game. Dan has accomplished sinking almost all of his body weight into the comfortable couch. Maybe if he tries hard enough, the couch will absorb him and he'll become one with it. He stops himself there because, seriously, what the fuck?

"You think?" Dan asks, raising an eyebrow. He's holding back laughter already.

"Yeah." Comes Arin's offhand response. It seems like his full attention is on the game, and he seems pretty into it. Dan can't help the smile that comes to his face.

 

For what seems like hours later, Dan's tense and on the edge of his seat by the time they decide to wrap things up. The game itself is pretty awesome, but it's also horrifying, and Arin's taking his sweet time in mocking him about it, but Dan can see the way his hands grip tightly at the controller.

"Next time on Game Grumps," Arin announces, nudging Dan, "Danny's going to shit his panties."

"Ah, very original." Dan says, automatically. He's grinning, but he's still scared as fuck. "Did you come up with that?"

"Yes." Arin replies, stretching out like a cat. "Well. I'm getting some water." He gets up to leave, patting Dan's back as he passes.

Danny stays on the couch, knees tucked up to his chest (a natural thing for him to do when he's scared to all hell) as he thinks about the game. He checks his watch again. 11:25. Shit, he should really go home. He yawns, stretching out and relishing in the soft pops that come from his back and arms. He settles back down, rubbing his eyes. Dan is scared shitless, but being unbearably tired outweighs it. He closes his eyes for a moment, sighing. He's almost asleep to the thought of some cool songs he's heard this week when something comes up from behind the couch, grabbing his arms tightly and screaming. Dan, of course, yells out a  _ very manly screech, thank you very much _ and jumps, whipping his head around to see Arin, on the floor and losing his shit. He's hacking up a lung from how hard he's laughing. Dan frowns, pouting. "Oh, veeeery funny, Arin." He rolls his eyes, pretending his heart isn't racing.

"Oh come on, you love me." He hears Arin wheeze from the ground.

Dan pouts some more before sighing, reaching an arm down to help Arin up. "You're right. Now get up here, you dick, so I can beat the fuck out of you." He tries to make it sound mean, but the affection in his voice is evident and he can basically feel Arin's big dopey grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Just noticed that this is the longest fic I've made so far. Lmao. Baby steps.


End file.
